The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum plant, botanically known as Leucanthemum maximum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Doleuswedaso’.
The new Leucanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Leucanthemum plants with numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Leucanthemum plant originated from an open-pollination in June, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Leucanthemum maximum identified as code number LC13-000287-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Leucanthemum maximum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Leucanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in April, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Leucanthemum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since May, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Leucanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations;